1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a coating roller used for coating wall surfaces or the like, and an apparatus for supplying a coating material to the coating roller.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a known arrangement, a coating roller has a core fixed to an extreme end of a support, and a roller mounted rotatably about the core.
An example of this type of conventional coating roller is shown in FIGS. 7(A) and 7(B). In this arrangement a coating supplying hole 53a is provided in a shaft-center direction of a core 53, small holes 53b, 53b, . . . are provided at suitable intervals in a diametrical direction of the core 53, and notch-like recesses 53c, 53c, are formed along a shaft-center direction on both sides in the diametrical direction of an outer peripheral surface of the core. As a further conventional coating roller, there is the arrangement shown in FIG. 8, wherein a core 53 is formed to have a triangular-shaped section. However with this type of arrangement a large quantity of coating stays between the core 53 and the roller 52.
Further, the support 51 and the core 53 are often connected, as shown in FIG. 7(A), via threads which are formed at an extreme (or terminal) end 54 of the support 51, and in a coating supplying hole 53a of the core 53.
However, in the arrangement wherein the core 53 is formed so that a large quantity of coating stays between the core 53 and the roller 52, as mentioned above, the coating either drips or is unevenly applied due to temperature or coating supply pressure.
Further, in the above-described arrangement wherein the support 51 and the core 53 are connected threadedly, the core 53 to which coating is adhered is so slippery that the core 53 is difficult to be mounted and removed and in addition, the threading is sometimes loosened during use. If the core is firmly tightened so as not to be loosened, disengaging operation of the core 53 is very difficult.
Furthermore, there is a problem in that, inasmuch as the two components are connected by threading, the coating supplying hole 53a is changed in direction depending on the strength of the threading, and it is difficult to maintain a quantity of coating to be coated constant.
On the other hand, the coating apparatus generally often used is provided with a coating supplying apparatus comprising a coating tank and a coating feed mechanism, in which a coating in the coating tank is supplied to the coating roller by the coating feed mechanism through a hose. In this coating apparatus, the coating supplying apparatus is put on the ground, the floor surface and the like or is shouldered using a belt, and coating operation is carried out while holding the coating roller.
A switch for supplying and stopping a coating to the coating roller is mounted on the coating supplying apparatus or the holder of the coating roller; and a coating-supply adjusting dial for adjusting the flow rate of coating is mounted on the coating supplying apparatus. These switch and dial are operated according to the operating situation to suitably adjust the flow rate of coating supplied to the coating roller.
However, in the above-described conventional coating apparatus, the switch or the coating-supply adjusting dial has to be operated every time according to the operating situation, the operation is cumbersome, and it is difficult to adjust the flow rate of coating.
Particularly, when high places are coated, an adding handle is connected to the coating roller. However, in this state, the switch mounted on the holder cannot be operated. Further, since the coating is kept to supply to the coating roller till the adding handle is lowered and the switch is operated, the coating overflows from the coating roller to waste the coating.
Further, when the operation is carried out at high places, in the type in which the coating supplying apparatus is put on the ground, the floor surface or the like, the operation of the coating-supply adjusting dial is actually impossible, and the coating drips or uneven coating occurs on the coating surface. In the type in which the coating supplying apparatus is shouldered using a belt, it is necessary to use one hand for operating the coating-supply adjusting dial and shift eyes, sometimes getting clothes dirty with the coating.
Further, since the wall surfaces or the like cannot be coated once without uneven coating, the same place should be coated a few times. In such a case, normally, the coating need not be supplied to the coating roller. So, the switch is turned off once. Since such an operation for smoothing the coating is often carried out, the operation of the switch has to be also often carried out, which is very cumbersome.